Enderbrine
The Aim of the Story Every Minecrafter knows about Endermen and possibly Herobrine. Endermen become hostile when the crosshair goes on them and teleport when hostile and not hostile, and Herobrine is a Minecraft CreepyPasta character who is said to make random 3x3 pyramids and possibly even grief people's houses/structures. But what if you had a monster with the combined abilities of Herobrine and the Enderman together? That's exactly what I aim for in this story, to answer what that monster would be able to do. The monster's name? Enderbrine. If there is already a story out there based off the whole Enderbrine thing, then copyright goes to whoever you are, especially if you're reading this. I do not give permission for anyone to edit this CreepyPasta because I want this to be available to everyone out there with no tweaks to the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Enderbrine's Arrival It was Christmas day. I jumped off the couch (reason for this is because I want to catch video footage of Santa), eager to see if Dad decided to actually get the PC version of Minecraft for me on my touchscreen HP laptop. I went to my parent's bedroom and poked my dad because I wanted him to wake up. I asked him, "So, are you getting the PC version of Minecraft for me?" Dad replied, "Yes, sweetheart!" The second thing I really wanted from my dad on Christmas was a Feral Heart account, but that had to be postponed until another day. Anyways, I grabbed my Minecraft for Dummies book, went downstairs with Daddy, and he began the process of making my account and downloading Minecraft. Once it was done, I went to my stocking to see if I had gotten an iPod 5 (which is what I really REALLY wanted for Christmas). I HAD gotten the iPod 5! I decided to hand it to my dad for now because I wanted to play Minecraft. After logging in, I created my first world, the seed being rainbowfactory. Once Minecraft finished loading, I changed the setting to Peaceful so that I could get more used to the controls of Minecraft without hostile mobs damaging my character. It took a while, but I managed to get used to the WASD keys and the other controls. But when I began chopping down a tree, I heard the teleporting sound of an Enderman. Weird, I thought, ''Endermen aren't supposed to spawn in Peaceful mode for Survival! ''Thinking it was either my sister's iPod 5 making Enderman noises or just my imagination, I continued on to make a crafting table. I placed it near a cliffside which I wanted to mine into and call it home. I opened the crafting table, made some sticks and a pickaxe, then exited the crafting table grid. When I exited the crafting table grid and turned around, I saw a 3x3 pyramid. Knowing it was either Herobrine or Entity 303, I began mining into the cliffside and made a small room, 3x3 too. That's when my screen turned to static for ten seconds. When the static stopped, my character was laying in the middle of the room I had just mined out. I moved my mouse cursor from side to side, and I saw that my character's arms were pinned down with iron loops nailed to the cold stone floor. Before I moved my mouse cursor from side to side, I could already see that my character's legs were pinned down with iron loops, too. I heard more ender-teleporting sounds. When those sounds stopped, I saw a mob which looked half-enderman, half-Herobrine. I decided to call the monster Enderbrine. Enderbrine whipped out a dissecting knife, and I was so horrified I tried to exit the game. I didn't, so I had to watch Enderbrine slowly torture my character to death. As he (I mean Enderbrine) made an "I" mark on my character's stomach, I felt like I was Rainbow Dash in the story Cupcakes, only this time the Pinkie Pie in the story didn't have any painkiller formula and was totally silent. As Enderbrine opened up the skin on my character's stomach, I felt like I wanted to scream, but my throat was dry. Enderbrine began pulling out my character's different organs, and my character SCREAMED!!!! The scream was so loud that I had to cover my ears. All the organs were now gone execpt the lungs and the heart. Enderbrine pulled out a spawn egg and he spawned a wolf - a tamed wolf with crimson red eyes and a black collar. Enderbrine pointed his hand at my helpless character and the wolf lunged at him (my character this time for referance to him) and began to shred him to pieces. The last thing I remember before Minecraft was gone for now was the vicious wolf tearing my character's heart from his body. My Last Words Okay, I hope you enjoyed my CreepyPasta! If you don't like my CreepPpasta, please post in the comments why you didn't like it. I look forward to seeing your reviews because I want to improve my next CreepyPasta so that you can all enjoy! One thing for sure that you might not like about this story is that I said "my character" and maybe "Enderbrine" too much. Sorry about that! If there are any complaints you would like to share with me, don't hesitate to write it out in the comments! May this never happen to you! Category:SweetKawaiiPup Category:Enderman Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Classics Category:Wall of Text Category:Herobrine